


Broken Wings Aren't Meant To Be Flown On

by the_names_hell666



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_names_hell666/pseuds/the_names_hell666
Summary: Danny Fenton, thought to be dead at the age of 6. Well, half true. Danny wakes up to a strange surrounding, and who is the pretty girl next to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! Welcome to my story. This story is posted on FanFiction.Net and its title is Of Broken Wings. I also have another fanfic and a one-shot that I will post here soon. Keep an eye out for Too Late and Angels Falling Devils Rising (might rename later). Enjoy!

"Danny! Breakfast's ready." Maddie called out to her youngest child.

"Coming, Momma." He shouted back.

Maddie heard the little pitter-patter of feet run down the stairs. A small smile formed on her face as she looked around at her perfect family. Her husband, Jack, was sitting at the round table, sipping a cup of coffee and working on a new gadget. Little sparks would occasionally come out and Jack would flinch a bit. Sitting to the left of her husband sat her eldest child and daughter, Jasmine, or Jazz for short. She was sitting at the table, reading a book. It seemed a little advanced for her, she was only 8. Jazz was sitting quietly, occasionally looking up to see what her mother was making or to pull her book away a bit from her father's invention. Maddie looked down at what she was making. It was scrambled eggs with Velveta cheese mixed in, one of the family's favorite meals.

A moment later, Danny appeared with a bright smile. He was missing a tooth or two. Her 6-year-old son was still in his pajamas. They were fully black with white dots and planets, space themed. Her son was holding a teddy bear who he liked to call Tash. It was a small teddy bear with light brown fur and beady black eyes. Danny's hair was a mess from just having woken up.

Maddie looked down at her son and smiled a bit before ruffling his hair. She was wearing her usual teal HAZMAT suit. Her hood was pulled down so that her short hair was revealed.

"What're we havin'?" Danny asked, his smile never falling.

"Yeah, Madds. What'cha makin'?" Jack finished off, setting down his tools.

"Scrambled eggs and cheese, dears." Maddie stated with a little pep in her voice.

"Jack, sweetie, would you start microwaving the bacon while I finish here?" She asked.

"Anything for you, baby." Jack walked over, confidently. He gently placed a small kiss on his wife's cheek before reaching over her and grabbing the bacon. He opened the dysfunctional machine and pressed some buttons. The microwave started to shake a little before sputtering out some green goo. Jack waited till it was done so he could grab the bacon. A minute later it beeped, and he grabbed the bacon, an amused look on his face.

Jazz had put away her book and started to set the table. Maddie came over to where the table was, pan in hand, and started to pass out equal portions of the meal. She grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange-juice. She filled one with ectoplasm for Danny. Everyone sat and dug into the delicious meal.

About halfway through the meal, someone knocked. Maddie stood up and went to answer the door, thinking, Who would come on a Friday morning?

She opened the door, and there stood a bald man in a white suit with black sunglasses. Odd, she thought.

"Ma'am, I am Agent E of the Ghost Investigation Ward. We're here to ask you and your husband a few questions." The man, now know as Agent E, monotoned.

Before Maddie could stop him, he stepped into the house. Agent E looked around. His eyes landed on Danny, who was still peacefully eating away at his breakfast. The man approached Danny but was stopped when Jack moved in front of him.

"What can I do for ya?" Jack asked in his usual peppy tone.

Agent E glared at him. "I'm here to ask you a few questions about that." He said, pointing at Danny who was now looking at the agent.

"What do you mean? He's our son, Danny." Maddie stepped in.

"Ma'am, this is not your son. This is a ghost. Or, as we in the GIW call it, a halfa. Half ghost, half human."

6 years ago~

"No. Please, no! Please save him. My precious son." A crying Maddie called out.

She had just given birth to her youngest, Danny. They found out that Danny had died during the process of child birth, but they were looking for a way to save him. The doctors took him to another room. Little did they know of the surprise intruder following them, Vlad Masters. In this state though, he was called Plasmius. Plasmius was carrying a syringe full of a glowing green liquid. He hovered closer to the dead baby, looking over its soft features. The baby was pale, really pale and he had little strands of black hair on his tiny head. He was also so small, it was no wonder he didn't make it. Plasmius went to hover directly over him, still invisible but also turning intangible so the doctors would pass right through him. Plasmius held the syringe and a bottle filled with more of the green goo called ectoplasm and stuck the needle into the baby's heart. He repeated this process for over an hour, refilling the syringe with the contents of the bottle. When the bottle was empty, Plasmius waited outside in the waiting area where his double sat. He merged with his double again and waited to hear the news.

Back in the room, the doctors hooked up the small child to some machines. Then, about an hour later, they heard something. It was a small beeping noise, and it was constant. Everyone froze. They looked at the child and saw a slight rise and fall of his chest.

"W-We did it." The main doctor said, almost in a questioning tone. A small tear escaped him and then a dry sob echoed throughout the room. Doctors and nurses alike cheered at this victory.

The OB/GYN walked into the room where Maddie was. Maddie saw tears leaking from the OB/GYN's face and a small smile. Maddie didn't know what to think. Was this bad news or good news. Tears started to fall, hoping it was the latter. The doctor went over to Maddie and gave her a small hug. Maddie was on the brink of crying when the doctor looked at her again.

"Congratulations…" The doctor whispered. "It's a boy."

A man walked into the room with a blue bundle in his arms. Jack, who had been in the room the whole time, stood up. The man walked over and placed the blue bundle in Maddie's arms and she wept. She was thanking everyone for everything they had done. Her baby boy had lived…

Present day~

"What do you mean halfa?! This is our baby boy, how could he be a ghost?!" Maddie questioned him.

Agent E warily put one hand near his gun holster and the other up in front of him. "Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. Your son is a ghost and I am here to take him away so no one is to get hurt." His hand was nearly on the gun handle.

Maddie was shocked that this man threatened to take away her kid. "Calm down? CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU COME INTO MY HOME DURING BREAKFAST AND WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY YOUNGEST CHILD, AND YOU REALLY THINK I'M OK WITH THIS?!" Maddie had tears starting to form. She was slowly advancing towards the man, Jack lightly holding her arm, but his own face had lost all amusement.

Jazz was listening while Danny was still eating. She decided to take him to safety.

"Danny, I got a new game in my room. Wanna go play with it?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure!" Danny hopped out of his chair and walked up the stairs with his sister, practically skipping.

Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw his children heading up the stairs. Agent E also noticed.

Agent E pressed a finger to his ear and mumbled some words.

"The target is heading up to the second floor. I repeat, the ghost child is heading up to the second floor."

Maddie barely heard him but noticed the movement as him calling his colleagues. She looked at him with horror as he started towards the stairs. She rushed to block his path.

"You are NOT taking my son. I almost lost him once, I'm not gonna lose him now." Maddie said sternly.

Agent E pushed her away and she fell to the floor. Jack rushed to help her up. Agent E started up the stairs. He reached a hallway at the top and walked down it. Along his way, he opened each door, looking for the child. His hand went towards Jazz's room and he turned the doorknob. He looked inside, only to be hit in the face by a metal baseball bat. Jazz grabbed Danny's hand and jumped over the fallen body pulling Danny with her.

"Danny. Can you transform?" Jazz asked hurriedly.

"Y-Yeah. Where's Momma and Dada?" He asked.

"They're gonna meet us outside. Can you fly us to your friend, Tucker's, house?"

"Yeah, okay." His face slightly beaming at the mention of seeing his friend.

A white light formed around his waist and split into two, traveling up and down his body. His ebony hair and ice-blue eyes changing into silver-white hair and glowing emerald green eyes. His Coca-Cola white and red t-shirt and baggy jeans turning into a black HAZMAT suit with silver white gloves and boots. His legs turned into a wispy tail as he grabbed his sister, turned intangible, and flew them through the roof.

Unbeknownst to them, a white van was sitting in an alley, ectoguns pointed towards the ghost child.

Danny's ghost sense went off. He set his sister down on a flat roof and flew off, just within her sight. He started to look around, and his super hearing picked up on a small whirring noise. He turned around just in time to dodge a blast. He heard more whirring noises, but they were coming from all directions. His eyes widened as he heard shots fire from all directions.


	2. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold On  
> Please

“DANNY! NOOOOO!” Jazz cried out. She was still on the roof of the building Danny set her on. She had watched her brother was shot from all directions. Then, he free fell. He only sibling shot out of the sky like a dove.   
Jazz fell to her knees and sobbed. She was only 8 and her brother 6. How could such evil men do his to her? What had she done to deserve this?   
A moment later, she heard gunshots coming from her house. She perked up and looked in the direction of her house about a block away. A man walked out. She saw him slip something into a holster on his belt.   
Loving and Fighting | Accusing | Denying | I can’t imagine a world with you gone.  
“No. No, no, no, no, no! Not Momma and Dada, too. Please. Don’t leave me.” She got up and ran towards a fire escape on the side of the building. She started climbing down and landed in an alley. Jazz ran towards her house, the large Fenton Works sign illuminating her way.  
The joy and the chaos | the demons we’re made of | I’d be so lost if you left me alone.  
She opened the back door and ran towards the kitchen. Lying in a heap on the floor were her parents. Small, stuttering breaths escaping their lips. She ran towards them and fell next to them. There were multiple bullet wounds in the stomachs, bleeding out with crimson red blood. Her parent’s eyes were almost glazed over when they looked at her. She was crying still, eyes closed, when Jack raised a hand to her face. She gasped at the sudden, but comforting feeling.   
“Dada?” Her voice barely a whisper.  
“Jazzy-pants.” He replied. Jack coughed a little and blood was splattered on the floor.   
“Always know that your mother and I love you,” He turned towards his wife and held her hand, “but we need you to be strong for us. Please, go before they get you. Take care of your brother. Tell him we love him very mu-“ His words were cut off as his final breath escaped him, eyes fully glazing over.  
“I-I-I wi-will~hic~. I p-promise” She stuttered and kissed her father on the head before closing his and his mother’s eyes.  
LINEBREAK  
Danny started to fall, multiple shot wounds and burns all over him. He managed to stay conscious and with a last burst of energy, flew towards his house. The men that shot at him started to chase after him. He phased into the bathroom and landed on the tiled floor with a thump. Danny was too weak, so his form changed back to normal with the Coca-Cola shirt and baggy jeans. He went over to the door and locked it. After that, he fell in a heap on the floor, unconscious.  
LINEBREAK  
Jazz heard a sudden thump above her and flinched. She ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms. She got to the bathroom door, but it was locked. She tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. Then, a thought occurred to her. Danny!  
She went back to her room and grabbed the bat, realizing that Agent E was gone, the only thing there was his blood. She started back towards the bathroom and hit the metal bat against it. It finally broke away enough for her to unlock the door. What she saw inside scared her. Her brother was on the floor, red and green blood escaping his wounds but slowing down thanks to his healing factor.  
“Danny? Danny, get up. Please!” Jazz sobbed into him and picked him up.  
You locked yourself in the bathroom | Lying on the floor when I break through.  
She laid him back down to feel for a pulse. She felt a faint throb in his neck.  
“Please. You’re my only family left. Please, don’t leave me!” She cried.  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat | Can you hear me screaming please don’t leave me.  
Danny twitched a little and then shuddered. His eyes opened a crack as he looked into his sister’s teal-blue orbs. He heard soft footsteps in the hallway and bolted upright. Boy, that was a mistake. He almost immediately fell back down, head spinning, but Jazz caught him.  
“Danny? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” She asked a slightly conscious Danny.  
“Mmhn~” He tried to assure her and warn but he was in too much pain to do so. He was panicking on the inside.  
“3…” A man outside the door said.  
“2…”  
“1…”  
A man, who looked almost exactly like Agent E but had a buzzcut (gonna call him Buzzcut), broke down the door. He had four other men beside him. One took a hold of Jazz while three took hold of Danny. Buzzcut pulled out a gun, trained it on Danny’s head and shot. Danny’s body fell limp. The three men holding him left the room and headed down the stairs, occasionally striking Danny on the head to keep him unconscious, or just doing it because they could.  
“NO! DANNY! PLEASE, NO!” Jazz screamed while trying to break free of the strong man’s grasp.  
Hold on, I still want you | Come back | I still need you | Let me take your hand | I'll make it right | I swear to love you all my life | Hold on, I still need you.  
“Don’t worry, kid. He’s only stunned. He will be just fine.” Buzzcut gave a fake smile, but Jazz saw past it. He dropped the smile and put a finger up to his ear and listened.  
“Okay, got it.” He mumbled.   
Buzzcut turned back towards Jazz and gave a stern look to the man holding her.  
“Load her up, too. The boy will need some persuasion.” At this, he gave Jazz an evil smirk.  
The man holding Jazz started towards the door. Jazz started to kick and struggle, but he only whispered in her ear, “Keep this up, and your precious ‘brother’s’ head will be blown off.” Jazz gasped a bit but stopped struggling. She was led to the kitchen where her parent’s bodies were covered with a white cloth, but it was stained dark red from blood.   
Jazz looked away and the man holding her gave a slight chuckle. Jazz looked defeated.   
She was led to a white van with a tube of glowing green goo. That wasn’t what shocked her though. No, what shocked her was that her brother was in the tube in a comatose state. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. She couldn’t cry, she had to stay strong for Danny. Jazz was forced into a seat across from Danny. All she could do was hope that Danny was okay. After all, he was shot multiple times then beaten on the head. He probably had a concussion.   
A long endless highway | you're silent beside me | Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from | Helplessly praying | the light isn't fadin' | Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones.  
LINEBREAK  
Jazz had fallen asleep for a bit. She checked the time, it was 11 am. It had taken them 3 hours to arrive to this mysterious place.   
Where are we? She thought.  
She realized that her hands were tied behind her back with a rope. Jazz stood up and walked outside with an agent holding one of her arms. The sunlight hit her eyes and her instinct was to close them. A moment later, they adjusted, just in time to see some agents rolling her 6-year-old brother towards a completely white building. She was sent in after him. Danny was rolled into a room with a metal table and a mirror along one wall, which she would assume is another room where other agents were spectating, while she was pushed towards that spectating room. There was a small cage where she was shoved in.  
Once the cage was secured, she looked out the window. In the room Danny was in, all she could see was Danny strapped down to the metal table.  
They took you away on a table | I pace back and forth as you lay still | I pull you in to feel your heartbeat | Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me".  
LINEBREAK  
Danny was just released from the tube and set down on this cold surface. His vision was blurry, so he blinked a few times before it was clear again. He groaned and tried to get up, but his wrists and ankles were strapped down. He tried to lift his head and waist, but they were strapped down, too. He couldn’t move. As a 6-year-old, this was frightening. He no longer had the freedom to move and he started to panic. He tried to look around and found men and women in white lab coats running around. Then, he saw it. A giant machine that looked like a helmet. A man chuckled. He was wearing a slightly grey lab coat and a red badge, signaling that he was in charge.  
“’What’s that?’ You must be thinking. That is a state of the are electric current distributor. Or, to put it in simpler turns for your simple mind, it’ll shock ya.” Some of the doctors moved closer, hooking Danny up to some machines. He didn’t pay attention to them. All he could hear was the doctor’s voice saying ‘It’ll shock ya.’ Danny tried to squirm some more, but his efforts were futile.   
“Shall we begin, sir.” On of the women asked.  
“We shall.” The man (Gonna call him Red Badge from now on or just RB) grinned from ear to ear.   
The woman hooked Danny up to the shocking thingy and everyone stepped out of the room. Danny whimpered a little before he felt slow low shocks pulsating through his body. Every time it would pulse, he twitched a little, but it did not hurt too much. He could handle this.  
“Level 2 Shock: Begin.” A slightly more annoying but painful shock went through him. He gasped a bit, but it was over soon.  
“Level 5 Shock: Begin.” This time, a more powerful shock was administered. He screamed a little. Why had they gone up to Level 5? This one was way more painful than Level 2 and Danny wondered how many levels there were and how much of this shock he could take.   
“Level 8 Shock: Begin.” Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. This one was shocking him to his core, and it was not pleasant. He felt the stinging and burning sensation rage through him until he was about out of breath. Luckily, it stopped after a short time.  
“Final Level Shock: Begin.” Excruciating pain shot through him. It was like all his insides were being deep fried and then burnt. This level went on in waves for what Danny would assume was an hour. He screams filled the hallways, high pitched ones that ghosts in cells had to cover their ears to ignore, but even that couldn’t save them from this child’s misery. Danny had screamed his throat raw, but his screams kept coming, irritating it more. He wouldn’t be able to talk for a while after this.   
“JAZZY! HELP MEEEEEE! PLEEEASE!” He managed to yell.   
LINEBREAK  
After another hour or two, the shocks finally stopped, but the pain was still there.   
“Jazz…” He whispered, but all that earned him was a coughing fit. He tried to stop so his throat could heal, but his body wouldn’t respond to his pleads.   
Jasmine heard his screams but couldn’t do anything to help him. She tried to plead with them to stop, but all they did was turn up the levels more.  
Hold on, I still want you | Come back, I still need you | Let me take your hand | I'll make it right | I swear to love you all my life | Hold on, I still need you  
Red Badge walked in with an amused look.   
“Kid. I don’t know what you’re made of, but you lasted longer than any other subject we’ve ever had. What’s your name?” Red Badge asked.  
Danny tried to talk, but all he cold muster was a dry heaving noise.  
“Hmm. Doesn’t matter. Your new name is Subject #1. We’ve been saving that title just for you.”   
Danny didn’t want a new name, he liked his name. His parents gave it to him. But… What was it again? He couldn’t remember. Maybe it was the shocks that were messing with him. It must be.  
LINEBREAK  
Jazz was crying in a heap in her cell. She tried to block out all noises that came from around her. All she wanted was for Danny to be ok. She wanted to take him home, but home seemed so distant now that her only living family member was being tortured for what he was. She didn’t want him to die, too.  
I don't wanna let go | I know I'm not that strong | I just wanna hear you | Saying baby, let's go home | Let's go home | Yeah, I just wanna take you home.  
Jazz just wanted to live happily again with her parents still alive and her baby brother still smiling. But that was now a fantasy, one that she could only dream of.  
Hold on, I still want you | Come back, I still need you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 and have about 14 chapters finished that I will post on a schedule, maybe once every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? See ya real soon!


End file.
